Bust Your Windows
Bust Your Windows ist ein Song aus der dritten Episode der ersten Staffel, Acafellas, und wird von Mercedes mit den Cheerios gesungen. Sie gesteht Kurt während der Autowäsche der New Directions un den Cheerios, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hat, doch er sagt ihr, dass er in jemand anderen verliebt ist. Da er gerade zu Finn sieht und Mercedes nicht weiß, dass er schwul ist, geht sie davon aus, er meine Rachel, was er nicht abstreitet. Daraufhin wird sie wütend, da sie glaubt, er habe sie hingehalten und schlägt mit einem Stein seine Windschutzscheibe ein. Anschließend performt sie mit den Cheerios den Song. Das Original stammt von Jazmine Sullivan aus ihrem Debütalbum "Fearless" aus dem Jahr 2008. Charts Lyrics The Cheerios: Ahhhhhh, ahhhhh.... Mercedes: I bust the windows out your car And though it didn't mend my broken heart I'll probably always have these ugly scars But right now I don't care about that part I bust the windows out your car (Hey!) After I saw you looking right at her I didn't wanna but I took my turn I'm glad I did it 'cause you had to learn (learn...) I must admit it helped a little bit (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) To think of how you felt when you saw it (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) I didn't know that I had that much strength (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) But I'm glad you see what happens when (The Cheerios: woah) You see you can't just play with people's feelings (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Tell them you love them and don't mean it (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) You'll probably say that it was juvenile (The Cheerios: woah) But I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha (The Cheerios: woah) I bust the windows out ya car (The Cheerios: woah) You know I did it 'cause I left my mark (The Cheerios: wo-ah ah) Wrote my initials with a crowbar (The Cheerios: ah-ah wo) And then I drove off into the dark (The Cheerios: wo-ah-ah) I bust the windows out ya car, hey (The Cheerios: woah) You should feel lucky that that's all I did (The Cheerios: woah) (The Cheerios: woah) After five whole years of this bullsh- (The Cheerios: ah-ah) Gave you all of me and you played with it Oh, oh, oh, whoa oh, oh I must admit it helped a little bit (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) To think of how you'd feel when you saw it (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) I didn't think that I had that much strength (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) But I'm glad you see what happens when (The Cheerios: woah) You see you can't just play with people's feelings (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Tell them you love them and don't mean it (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) You probably say that it was juvenile (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) But I think that I deserve to smile (The Cheerios: woah) Bust windows out yo car But it don't come back to my broken heart You could never feel I how I felt that day Until that happens baby you don't know pain, no woah!(The Cheerios: woah) (The Cheerios: Yeah I did it) You should know it (The Cheerios: You should know it) I ain't sorry (The Cheerios: I ain't sorry) You deserved it (The Cheerios: You deserved it) After what you did to me (The Cheerios: After what you did) You deserved it (The Cheerios: You deserved it) I ain't sorry no ohhh, no ohhh, no ohhh (The Cheerios: I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry) (The Cheerios: Broke my heart, broke your car) You caused me pain (The Cheerios: You caused me pain, so I did the same) Even though what you did to me was much worse (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) I had to do something to make it hurt (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Oh but why am I still crying (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Why am I the one who's still crying (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Oh oh, oh, you really hurt me baby (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) You really, you really hurt me baby (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Hey hey hey hey hey hey Now watch me you Now watch me I bust the windows out your car Trivia *Obwohl Quinn und Santana ebenfalls Cheerios sind, machen sie bei der Performance nicht mit. *Man kann Kurt hin- und hergerissen im Hintergrund sehen, von "starr vor Entsetzen" stehend zu verzweifelt über der Motorhaube lehend in nahezu jedem Winkelwechsel. *Der Song war einer von 30 zur Auswahl stehenden Songs in einem Online-Voting, welche Glee-Songs in den Episoden 100 und New Directions noch einmal gesungen werden sollten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones